Lucio
by Scissor-Snipper
Summary: Albus first year at Hogwarts. it's going to be a busy one. no doubt about it, Where Paintings leave their Frames. Memories became Reality. and a History behind one student That kills upon sight. if you can, please review!
1. the sorting hat

Albus Sighed, he was with his older Brother, James. on the train, 5th Cabin. there were so many other people there, All Bigger and chances are- stronger than him. Albus was exited, but at the same time he was scared. He Moved his Hair Away from his fringe. as He looked out the window.

If albus inherited anything from Harry. It was His love of trains. being on them Normally made him feel better. But Albus was mainly nervous about the chances of him being in slytherin. despite What He said 'The Hat will take your choice into account' He was still nervous as heck.

Just then, a better reason to be nervous walked in.

It was a Girl, probaly on her 3rd year She Already had her Robes. they were Black and Red. Obviously, She was in gryffindor . Her Hair Was strawberry Blonde. And short. It seemed To Stop growing so it was Perfectly in alignment with her chin. her nose seemed somewhat bumpy. as if she had it broken one to many times.

"What is it, Casandra?" James asked, his annoyed Tone Clearly Showed this was a girl you might want to avoid.

Casandra merely Sat down. "Just want to talk to you." she said, it sounded kinda forced.

"What about?" James was suprisingly Hostile with this girl.

"That 'thing' you did Last year. I'm sure Molly will be very happy to know what this is." Casandra Said, in a sickle-sweet voice. "wingardium Leviosa" She Smiled, as a photo floated out of her pocket. apparantly being Guided by her wand. the photo was tilted in a angle that Casandra and James could See, But Albus Left in the dark.

" .a...bi-"

"Uh uh uh, you don't want him to see this do you? jimmy-boy? " Casandra tilted her wand, it succesfully moved the Photo so it faced out of the window.

"NO! just...no..." James Sighed, Putting his head down in shame.

"Then. you're not going to like what i've just done..." Casandra giggled, before Dropping the Photo on the floor, so it faced upwards. then taking her wand with her and leaving. "Unless you want to get in trouble. the robes are back there." Casandra laughed, before walking into another room.

"Hey, Look at this!" Albus just heard her giggle slightly. then a "What is it?"

"The Best of the best for you, Tommy. and Molly you should see to!"

" Well, Okay then..."

Just like that, James' eyes instantly Widened. his Expression one of Fear "...No..."

"I'll be back, James" Albus Said, Walking out of the Cabin. walkign into the one next to it.

In it were four people. One was another Newbie, it seemed. Because he wasn't wearing robes his hair Blonde and Ruffled, he had a slight tan. albus guessed he was tommy. there was another, in robes. but it wasn't clear what House she was in, she was a girl. her hair Black and long. she looked noticibly Normal, her name;Lucio. Then, there was Molly. whom Albus heard about while Reading James' diary. his girlfriend. her hair Took on a pinkish shade in the light, But it was clearly Ginger. she wasn't wearing a robe either. she had a type of..Uniform though. she was in hufflepuff. the fourth, Casandra. waving her wand around as it Navigated the Photo, So all the People in it Saw.

"That's disgusting" the slytherin girl Covered her eyes in shock, While Tommy just Laughed, Molly however. Just Gaped. She was angry. he did that...what she did not want him to do.. AND HE DID IT!

"Spread the word" Casandra said, Walking out of the cabin, Not watching where she was going. as she bumped into Albus

"Ow!" Albus said, As he fell in time with Casandra. Who got up.

"Watch where you're going! Shrimp!" she yelled, as Albus stood up

"You where the one not looking in front of you.." Albus Noted, Calmly.

"Oh yeah! Embarassito!" She Screamed, as a Blue-ish Swirl Flew out of the wand, Aiming at Albus'...pants, Slowly Pulling them up until he was dangling from a floating pair of undies.

then, as if on cue. Everyone laughed, exept from Molly and James. who were busy in their own affair...

Albus was most Content when they finally got out of the Train. Cassandra really knew how to publicly humiliate people for no good reason.

They were on their way to the Great Hall, or whatever it's called. Where James said you Eat and stuff.

James, And several Others, Went to their Sorted Tables. it went in a order, From left, slytherin, to right, Hufflepuff, With Ravenclaw and Gryffindor next to Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectively.

Albus and the other first years walked up to the Middle inbetween Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Forming a group of five lines.

Albus looked next to him, They're was a girl, and a boy. The Boy was Tommy. Who was now in his robe. Albus Nudged him at the shoulder "Hey, I'm Albus, You?"

"Tommy." Tommy Said " aren't you harry potter's son?"

"one of two" Albus Gloated before Being Cut of by Professor Mcgonugal.

"Greetings. First years, and Upwards. we all Hope you'll Enjoy Your Stay at Hogwarts. And Learn to use your Wizard-ing Skills...For good."

To Albus, This was all rambling, So he Nudged Tommy Again "Hey." he whispered " Want to see a trick?"

"Sure." Tommy Replied. as Albus Lifted his Wand. And slowly Swirled it around, he pointed it at the girl next to Tommy.

That girl, It was Lucio. At first her Hair was Long and Black, but after a swish of the Wand and a "Riduculous" Her Hair suddenly Turned into a polka dot afro.

a Giggle was heard throughout the hall. then Mcgonagal reversed the charm. and turned Lucio's Hair back to Normal.

"Moving on. The First Year Sorting." Mcgonugal took the Hat of her head. And Pulled out a scroll. "When i call out your Name, Sit down and the Sorting Hat will sort you into one of four houses; gryffindor, Ravenclaw, slytherin or Hufflepuff!"

There was a Small Silence.

"Now. Vico Holloway" Mcgonogal Called out, And then. a Young Boy With Hair that looked Long, And like a Mix of Brown and Green. Walked out from behind Albus. and sat in the Chair, professor Mcgonugal Then Placed the Sorting hat on his head.

"Oh...Oh my..Very Intresting...For Someone like you...It has to be Ravenclaw!" The Hat said, Suprising most of the first year's as it talked, Mcgonagal Took the Hat of Vico's Head, and he sat down at Ravenclaw's Table.

"Next. Tommy Keita." Mcgonugal Said, as Tommy walked up, and the same process. he was placed in Gryffindor

"Cassidy Fenech" she was sorted into Hufflepuff

"Finn Sidle" Gryffindor

"Sammy Sherl" Ravenclaw

"Viola Witt, Ellen fuyik" both in slytherin

"Lucio Crut" At that Moment. Lucio walked out, being the last of the first of each line. She Didn't have to Push through anyone. She Looked normal as she then sat in the chair. and went through the same process as the others. " Intresting...Very Intresting...I see much Potential in you...Still, There is only one place for Someone like you...Slytherin!"

The Hat was removed. and Lucio sat down on her House Table.

For ages, It seemed like everyone but Albus and a few others had Been sorted. then, at long last, his name was called out.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

He sat down, the hat was placed on his head. and it immediatly decided "Gryffindor!"

The Hat was removed from Albus' Head. He Sat Down, Next to Tommy

"Hey." Tommy Smiled.

"Hi." Albus Said, Ignoring Mcgonagal sorting the last 2 left

"Want to be friends?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Albus Smiled, as a new gryffindor Sat rather far away on the table.

"You're dad. Harry potter. is it true he killed...you know who?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" Albus Laughed.

Then, Mcgonagul stopped sorting. and Food appearing on all the tables "Eat." she said.

And shortly after. that's what everyone did.


	2. First Class Mishaps

after eating. all of The Gryffindor house left and headed along there own way to their Dorms.

Albus was Around the Front of the Line, Next to Tommy. As Head boy; A ambigously Brown fifth Year named Gary. Went through the basic's "For the whole of this Year the room of recquirement is Out of bounds, due to suspicious use of the room last year" Was the only think the guy said that caught Albus' Attention.

"What's the room of recquirement?" Albus Asked Tommy, Who was Squished Between him and a Romanion Girl with A Freckly Face and Black Hair in two Pigtails.

"The Room of recquirement Appears only when you really Need it. And is always prepared for what you may need" The Romanian Girl explained. "I'm Trucy"

"Fortuna Major" Albus heard the Head boy say, as the Door opened.

"I'm Albus." Albus Replied

"You're james Brother?" Trucy asked, Albus Responded with a silent Nod.

"Pleased to Meet you" Trucy said, as the House of Gryffindor walked in.

The Next day, Albus and Trucy were outside they're first class, in their New robes ( Head boy told them and Tommy of for not having them and sent them to get some before bed the day before) it was Defense against the Dark arts

"Did you hear?" one of their Classmates said to her gossiping friend "Apparantly our new Teacher is uber Posh"

"It's Professor Homblechime. y'know. he's up there with Dumbledore and the other great wizards"

"I've heard of HombleChime" Albus Said, Walking in,

"He's Married to that one Lady isn't he?" Trucy Asked. following her new friend.

"The're just engaged. Actually" Albus Corrected " Although my father seems to disagree with their relationship. After what happened recently, with his Ex."

Albus and Trucy found their Seats, middle row, In between A Girl from Hufflepuff with Long Golden Braids in her hair., and Tommy.

"Hey. Guys" Tommy Said. leaning a little bit to the left. "I found a map here."

"So?" Albus Asked

"It's to one of the Seven places" Tommy Repllied

"What Seven places?"

"Where you even listening to Gary?" Tommy asked.

Albus Shook his head.

"There are seven area's near this school that are now Forbidden. I've found the Map to the 'Ycara Blossom Statue'" Tommy Explained. Leaning the Map Closer to Albus. Who Promptly Picked it up.

"Ahem. Class" The Teacher, Mr. HombleChime Cleared his throught.

Professor HombleChime was a Rather Plump old Man, Wearing a Blue Chavat with a Black Waistcoat and Red Vest. all the While Wearing those Grey trouser's that were oddly popular during the victorian age, same goes for His Black Loafer's and Balding Head, as well as the Opaque Glasses you could barely see his Hazel Eyes from. his Noise was suprisingly small. it almost seemed as if he had no neck. " Today you'll be Learning Two Basic Spells, Flipendo- and Stupefy, I'll like two Volunteers from the class to demonstrate this move." HombleChime Explained, with perhaps the poshest British accent you'll ever hear in your life.

a Few People raised there hand. Mainly the girls. only about 5 boys rose their's, Albus was one of them.

"Good. Lucio, Albus, Come up."

Lucio stood up, Shortly followed by Albus, they then walked to the front of the Class

"First of, I want you to to ready your Wands." said. Albus Pointed his Wand at Lucio, She did it a Later, Her Hand was a Little Shaky.

"Now. Just try 'Flipendo' Say it out loud, and see if you can do it. Lucio?"

Lucio Pointed her Wand at Albus then "Flipyendo!"... just then a black Swirl Spiraled out of the Wand. and out of the room it promptly exploded after leaving HombleChimes range of sight.

"Erm... Albus?" Professor HombleChime Paused to Ask himself what just happened, " Why don't you try?"

Albus did exactly what Lucio did, Only Pointed his wand at Lucio "FliPENDO!" Albus Yelled, As a Orange Swirl flied off his Wand and Flew right over Lucios head. then it did a few Somersalt's in Midair before Taking off and Pelting Tommy in the face. Knocking him onto the floor.

There was a laugh.

"Well." HombleChime Clapped his hands together " It Had the Desired Purpose. but that doesn't normally Happen"

"The Explosion, Or the Not going in a straight line?" Tommy Asked, Getting Back up.

"Neither should Happen. With Lucio, I think she mispronounced it or something. But Albus, He did everything exactly as it should Happen. Yet it didn't come out right" Homblechime put his Hand to his Chin. "Do you know about the Necassiritus Map?" He asked.

"The What sir?" Albus Responded

"The Necassiritus Map, Guides you to whever you need be at that time,or where someone wants you to be." HomebleChime explained as he walked around the Class ina lecturing manner." Most often it's something ..It tends to have a few problems"

"Like?" Albus Asked

"For example, it tends to Mess around with the Magic of People near it. I believe, quite possibly. Someone in this class has it" HombleChime stated. " It's not illegal to have it with you. I just ask you Keep it somewhere where it doesn't interfere with magic. Class dismissed" Homble Chime Added, as everyone Promptly Walked out. to do their own thing.


	3. The Reverse Counter-Curse

Breaktime, Is what it was called in Muggle Schools. But Tommy didn't know if Wizards had a different Name for it, Being Muggleborn and all.

It was something about his Map, PoshGuy Mc Fatso explained it earlier before the Lesson was over.

"I'm Sure. Trucy, This is the Necissaritus Map" Albus Said, In a heated discussion with his Romanian Friend.

"What makes you think that?" Tommy Asked, Finally Getting his head out of the clouds

"It Messed up my Flipendo Spell. and Caused it to do various Stunts before Pelting you in the face" Albus Explained "I think someone wants you to Go to the Ycara Blossom Statue.

"How come it's one of the seven forbidden places?" Trucy asked.

"I don't know. i wasn't listening" Albus Responded.

"And I'm Not meant to be the Smart one" Tommy Quipped "It happens to be related to a certain incident a few years back. the Statue has a curse on it, as it was made by-"

Albus Was Suddenly Treated like a Domini as Lucio fell on him.

"Watch where you'er going!" Albus Replied, Getting angry

Lucio didn't say a thing

"Yeah, Crucio. You really need to Use those eyes of yours" Cassandra quipped. "Or at least not walk backwards" She laughed

"Shut up." Tommy Interrupted. Helping Lucio Up

"You are going to need to wash that hand now. Lucio has touched it" Cassandra Remarked.

"She's the one who'll Need a Bath. You Ruined a perfectly Good robe"

"No, She did. by Putting it on."

"No, You did. Buy Being in the Same Room as her. in fact, all of us need to wash ourselves now. You're stinking up our Afternoon!"

Cassandra Snapped, She has had just about enough of this Idiotic Blond. "Eat Slugs!" She Snapped, Pointing her Wand at Lucio. As a Green Pulse emanated from it And Right into her. "Eat Slugs!" She then went through the same process with tommy, Knocking Him into the Floor.

"Blergh!" Tommy Yelped as a Slug poured out of his throat

"Eew! You ate That?" Cassandra Giggled.

"N-No...(Blergh) You Cursed (Blergh)...M-(Blergh) me" Tommy Said, Inbetween Slugs slipping out of his mouth.

Trucy Took a few Steps Back. "What is the Spell..What is the spell.." She Pulled out a book of Counter-Curses and Began Flipping through the pages,

", Not that one, Nope, Ah, here we are! Reversi!"

A Blue-ish Swirl Emerged from Trucy's Right and Flew right into Tommy. A Slug Fell out of his Mouth, but Dissapeared before touching ground. Then, he started Speaking Backwards, as the Slugs flew back in, He was being Rewinded to Before he was Cursed

"U..Uh.. Eat Slugs!" Cassandra Yelled again,

"Potego!" Tommy Swifted his Wand, Causing the Green Swirl To target Cassandra Instead

"Uwyaaaah!" She Screamed as she Flew across the Plain, Before Pulling herself up and Puking out a slug

The Trio and Lucio had Legged it.

"That ..Was weird" Tommy Stated after they stopped running at the forest.

"It's a spell My Dad made" Trucy Replied.

"Thanks, bye the way" Lucio butted in

"Your welcome" Albus Puffed as they stopped running,

they were at the statue, or at least, they should've been,

The Statue Was in a Little Plain in front of a Collapsed Ruin, With four Blank Stones that looked a bit Tomb-y, forming a square around a Statue.

The Statue was a Flower, And it looked like there should've been something else there...But there wasn't

The Ycara of the statue was gone.


	4. Four Stones and a statue

"I see a Blossom, But no ycara" Albus Remarked, As he Circled around it.

"I know, it really is weird.." Trucy Said, As she started to Go into her thoughts.

"Maybe the Statue came to life?" Lucio Guessed, Taking keen intrest in the Four Stones around it.

"That doesn't make Sense.." Trucy Remarked, Edging away.

Tommy Put his hand on her shoulder. "Actually, there are several Charms and Spells that give things life. So It's not impossible That A Statue would just walk away"

"But it'd be easy to Spot, Right?" Trucy asked, a little annoyed that this first year already knew more than she did, And he's only had one class so far!

"Depends. There are also several Form-Changing Spells in existance, It's hard to tell which Spell was used, Or maybe Just a 'Deletrius' To Erase the Girl from existance, Was Used."

Trucy Grabbed Tommy is Comic Frustration. "stop...Being...SMAAART!"

Albus Continued to look around the Statues area.

It was surrounded by pretty flowers. Some Looked like they were Recently Plucked, There were two lines of bushes as well as a sharine behind the bush looked like it was filled with Roses, But now they were just stalk's with Red Petals Scattered on the Grass, the other Being Filled with Granny Pop-Out-Of-Beds.

He Looked at the Surrounding Bushes, It seemed Clear Someone Walked through them. There was Some Blood, So someone clearly got hurt.

"Hey, Guys...Look at this" Albus Said, Trucy and Tommy Shortly Walked over

"Owch." Was all Trucy had to say.

The Bush was flattened, and had several drops of blood on it's leaves.

"..."

DING! DING!

Albus heard a bell from afar, The Next Class was starting. "We better get going." He said to his friends, as he,Tommy and Trucy walked out of the clearing. Tommy and Trucy ran out of the Forest, But Albus waited a little bit.

"Are you coming with?" he asked Lucio, Who was still examining the Four Stones with great intrest.

"Oh. i'll Only be a minute. Wait for me Outside the Class" Lucio Replied, Smiling. As She Kneeled Down to Inspect the Front-Left Stone.

"Okay then" Albus said, As he walked onwards to The Magical Creatures class..

Lucio Stared Intently at the Front-Left Stone, Then, a Group of Words slowly appeared on it.

_"Sunt Lapides isti Instrumenta Odium,"_

Shocked, Lucio Backed away, In the corner of her eye, She saw a Sentence forming on the Front-Right stone

_"sint propria causa sit amet,"_

Lucio Then Turned her attention on the Two at the back, Sentences appeared on the Back-Left first, then one on the Back-Right.

_"violentiam limus-sanguines a Wizarding mundus"_

_"Sacrificium opus est"_

Then, On the Plaque of the Statue, Words appeared, It looked like a name...

_"Elige sapienter"_

Albus was a Bit Bored, Class was already 1 minute in and Lucio hadn't arrived.

There Teacher was Hagrid, Who seemed to be quite a Years old now. from when he taught Harry, The Grey in his Beard had beaten almost all of the Black, Some Random Black Highlights were still dotted around his Hair. and he was definatly fitting his 'Giant' Status

Then, Lucio ran To The Area they were at. Squeezing through the Lines till she was Next to Albus

"What took you so Long?" He whispered

"Sorry...Professor Sweelo Was nearby" She responded.

"This here is a Cornish Pixie" Hagrid Said, Pointing to a Blue Pixie In a cage, That was Chained to a Log. "These are very meddling little creatures, They are normally covered in Defense against the Dark arts. But i felt a certain type of Cornish Pixie had to be Brought up early on." Hagrid said, Pacing as the Class watching from Nearby. "This, a Luna-Pixi Corneus" Hagrid Said, as he Motioned at a Cage with nothing in it.

"Uh, Sir?" Trucy said, Raising her hand

"What is it?" Hagrid asked in a Patient mannet

"There's nothing in there." Trucy pointed out.

"Can't see it. You Need some of these then" Hagrid said, Handing out some square shaped rocks, with holes in the middle. "Look through this to see it" Hagrid Explained, and everyone did.

There it was, a Pinky-Purple Cornish Pixie with Holographic Wings Fluttering around and Shaking the cage.

"It's a amazing type of pixie that uses it's wings and the refraction of light as a chameflauge so noone will notice it, It's one of the Latest Discoveries of Luna Scamander" Hagrid Continued Lecturing, as his voice slowly drifted out of Albus' Range.

Albus Felt Something tugging on his Sleeve , He was at the end of his line, So Nobody should've been there, Without taking the Stone away from his eye, he looked in the direction.

It was a Youth, Female, Brown waist-Length hair, A White Dress, and no Shoes, her Eyes were Blue and she was freckly, she was also fairly Short, around To Albus' Neck, in height.

She Pulled on his sleeve In a Childish manner.

When Albus looked at all teh classmates, they couldn't see her, He waved his hand in Lucio's face. She couldn't see him either.

The Girl Started to Pull Albus along, until they reached a dark part of the forest.

"Do you wanna play with me?" The Girl asked. Albus noticed her Hand, it was Bandaged.

"uh...Sure" Albus Replied "I...Guess..."

"Sweet! What do you wanna do first?"

"Uhm...Well..Uh..."

Around that Moment, Hagrid realized something, "Hang on a minute, Where'd Albus go?"

All of the Class looked around , All but Lucio, Who just stared in the direction of the statue, or...to be precise...the four stones surrounding it.


	5. What is happening?

The Girl had took Albus Deep into the Forest, He found the Mushrooms that grew there to be quite Tasty. Albus had no idea how long he'd been there, He Knew right know the Girl was Showing him a Lovely Field of Flowers.

"Aren't they adorable?" The Girl asked, Smiling. As She Knelt Down to Pick one up.

"They do look enticing" Albus Noted, he also Noted how Bizarrely Happy he felt. This Girl, Seemed to make all worries dissapear.

The Girl Plucked a Flower out and Handed it to Albus "You can keep this if you want" She Smiled, as she ran ahead in the Flowery Fields.

"Hey, Come on. Wait up!" Albus Laughed as he ran after her, There was one question nagging his mind. but it never worked it's way into his conciousness.

Why was he so happy?

* * *

It was Dark, and 2 day's since Albus Has dissapeared. Tommy Lay on his Bed. Worried, He Picked up a Book he borrowed from the library and began to Dig his Mind into it, It was about the Latest Life-Giving Spells. Tommy Sighed, It was a big book, and so far none of teh spells could result in the phenomenom the school's experienced, and considering Ayaka being Paralyzised yesterday is Making matters worse.

"Hey, Tom" Steve Called, As he walked into the Room. Steve Wore his Blond Hair in a Braid, while wearing a Black Hat, and Kept His Robe Loose, and Basically had it hanging from his shoulders. Tommy Enlisted him in Several Students to Help him find Albus. "I got something i think you'll want to see" He Said Sternly, Reaching into his bag.

He Flung a Notebook out and it Landed On Tommy's Lap. Half Open, On a Page. That was Blank. "It's Blank" Tommy Stated,

"Not that Page" Steve Sighed. Turning it Five Pages, until There was a List of Spells.

"What are these spells?" Tommy Asked, As he looked trhough them, Septumsempura, Avada Kavadra, Elige Sapienter, Crucio...

"They're all curses. Most are fairly Common among Dark Wizards" Steve Explained, Tommy Was relieved to have a fifth year as his roomie. Despite being fairly smart. He still didn't know everything.

Steve pointed his finger to the Third ( of about twenty) curses listed "But this one..Elige Sapienter. I never heard of it before." He Explained Sitting Next to Tommy. "Of all the Curses i've found in the Restricted Section. Elige Sapienter is the only one i've never read about."

"It is odd..." Tommy Noted. Turning the Page. He saw a Accurate Drawing of what should've been the Ycara Blossom Statue, but that wasn't all, there was also a detailed drawing of a Stone Serpent. In Mid-Lunge, and a Tower. Falling to Pieces.

"What are these?" Tommy Asked, Steve Shook his head, Not knowing what it meant himself, and she Went to His bed, And Lied down.

Tommy Looked at his two other Roomates, they're would've been six in the room, had Albus been present, now it was just Tommy, Steve, Jack, and Peter.

Tommy Sighed, Lying down and Eyeing the Window above Steve. as a Figure Walked past it.

Tommy Stood back up, and looked out Steve's Window again. Noone was there.

Tommy's Neck Hair Stood up on end...

* * *

In Trucy's Room, on the Girl Side of Gryffindor Dorm. The Majority were Gossiping about Ayaka and the Causes of her Paralysis,

"She was turned to stone!" One of the Girls said.

"I know! And They don't know who did it!" Trucy's Second-Best-Friend (from before the school as well) Jill Confirmed In a gossip-y manner.

"It's hard to Believe, She was found in the Library!" The Third Girl responded

"I'm Scared, What if Someone will stone Me to?" A Rather Plump Girl Worried.

Trucy, However, Sat on Her Bed. Looking out of the window.

She Knew something was up, She just didn't exactly know what...

Annoyed, Trucy Stood up and Walked out of her Room, Pushing the Gossiper's out of her way

"What's her problem?" The Third Girl asked. as the Plump Girl Pulled herself to her feet.

Trucy Ran right out of Her Room, and then stormed through the Girl's Half of the Dorm.

Something was up, But what!?

* * *

At The Clocktower, Professor Mcgonagoul Stood. through the See-Through Clock she had sight to all the Yard and the Majority of the Presiding Woods.

The Clock Continued Ticking Audibly, as she Sighed

"Only Two Days into The Year and tragedy is already befalling us" she Sighed. as the Clock Struck Twelve.

She Heard Footsteps "Who's there?" She asked. as she turned away from the Clock, The Lights were off. So She Pulled out her wand "Lumos Maxima" She said Solemnly, as her wand lit up with no warning.

Then, The Footsteps slowly Continued, until Lucio walked up the Stairs and stopped

"Lucio, What are you doing here? You should be in bed" McGonagoul stated, Trying not to stutter from suprise

"Forgive Me Maam, But...I was Walking around yesterday and i found something very intresting.." Lucio Stated, Mcgonagoul Paled, as the Girl's Speech reminded her of something.

"W-What is it?" Mcgonagoul Asked

"A Spell...Do you know what 'Elige Sapienter' is?"

Mcgonagoul Paled even more "I don't know where you found out about this but i recommend you never tell anyone about that Spell you found Lucio.."

"I just want to know.." Lucio Sobbed

"You shouldn't, that's a Curse that Is pure evil, and the Reason that the forbidden area's are forbidden. Lucio I promise if you Do not try to figure out about that curse i won't punish you for looking in the first place" McGonagoul reasoned

"Okay.." Lucio Moaned, as she turned around and walked down the Stairs

Mcgonagoul turned. and Looked back out of the Seethrough Clock. "Nox" she muttered, as her wands light dissapeared into nothing.

* * *

Trucy Continued to Run, She Had ran out of the Dorm and Was Now Running towards Moaning Myrtles room. When there, She Stopped to Look in the Mirror. And Poured Water out of the Tap, Washing her Face.

"This is nuts" She muttered aloud. As she Poured water onto her hands, and washed her Face More

She Needed to Clear her head.

First The Ycara Blossom, Then albus dissapearing, Then Ayaka being Turned to stone. What's next!?

What was next, was right behind Trucy, She Put her Glasses back on, And in the Reflection, she saw another student. Turning around.

It was a Ravenclaw Girl, Gold Hair in Braids. And A Blue Robe, She Had a DragonFeather Wand in her hand. her expression was shock, directed at trucy, Trucy Looked at her more, and waved her Hand in The Girl's face. No response.

Confused, Trucy Looked from her P.O.V and saw a Young Girl, Waist Length Brown hair, Blue eyes and Freckles, around her Arm, was a Rather Small Basilisk.

The Girl Smiled.


End file.
